Microsoft Office 365
| discontinued = | latest release version = 2013 | latest release date = | latest preview version = | latest preview date = | frequently updated = | operating system = | platform = | size = | language = | language count = | language footnote = | genre = Online office suite, software plus services | license = Subscription | alexa = | website = | standard = | AsOf = }} Office 365 is a subscription-based online office and software plus services suite which offers access to various services and software built around the Microsoft Office platform. Serving as a successor to Microsoft's Business Productivity Online Suite, the service was originally designed to provide hosted e-mail, social networking and collaboration, and cloud storage to teams and businesses. As such, it first included hosted versions of Exchange, Lync, SharePoint, Office Web Apps, along with access to the Microsoft Office 2010 desktop applications on the Enterprise plan. With the release of Office 2013, Office 365 expanded to include new plans aimed at different types of businesses, along with new plans aimed at general consumers wanting to use the Office desktop software on a subscription basis. After a beta testing process which began in October 2010, Office 365 was officially launched on June 28, 2011. History Microsoft first announced Office 365 in October 2010; beginning with a private beta with various organizations, leading into a public beta in April 2011, and reaching general availability on June 28, 2011. Facing growing competition from Google's similar service Google Apps, Microsoft designed the Office 365 platform to "bring together" its existing online services (such as the Business Productivity Online Suite) into "an always-up-to-date cloud service" incorporating Exchange Server (for e-mail), SharePoint (for internal social networking, collaboration, and a public web site), and Lync (for communication, VoIP, and conferencing). Plans were initially launched for small business and enterprises; the small business plan offered Exchange e-mail, SharePoint Online, Lync Online, web hosting via SharePoint, and the Office Web Apps, with the enterprise plan also adding per-user licenses for the Office 2010 Professional Plus software and 24/7 phone support. Following the official launch of the service, Business Productivity Online Suite customers were given 12 months to plan and perform their migration from BPOS to the Office 365 platform. With the release of Office 2013, an updated version of the Office 365 platform was launched on February 27, 2013. The server components were updated to their respective 2013 versions, and Microsoft expanded the Office 365 service with new plans, such as Small Business Premium, Midsize Premium, and ProPlus. A new Office 365 Home Premium plan aimed at home users was also introduced; the new plan offers access to the Office 2013 suite for up to five computers, along with expanded SkyDrive storage and 60 minutes of Skype calls monthly. The plan is aimed at mainstream consumers, especially those who want to install Office on multiple computers. A University plan was also introduced, targeted towards users going to post-secondary education. With these new offerings, Microsoft began to offer prepaid Office 365 subscriptions through retail outlets alongside the normal, non-subscription-based editions of Office 2013. On March 19, 2013, Microsoft detailed its plans to provide integration with the enterprise social networking platform Yammer (which they had acquired in 2012) for Office 365: such as the ability to use a single sign-on between the two services, shared feeds and document aggregation, and the ability to entirely replace the SharePoint news feed and social functionality with Yammer. The ability to provide a link to a Yammer network from an Office 365 portal was introduced in June 2013, with heavier integration (such a Yammer app for SharePoint and single sign-on) to be introduced in July 2013. On July 8, 2013, Microsoft unveiled PowerBI, a suite of business intelligence and self-serve data mining tools for Office 365, to be released later in the year. PowerBI is primarily incorporated into Excel, allowing users to use the Power Query tool to create spreadsheets and graphs using public and private data, and also perform geovisualization with Bing Maps data using the Power Map tool (previously available as a beta plug-in known as GeoFlow). Users will also be able to access and publish reports, and perform natural language queries on data. As a limited time offer for certain markets (but notably excluding the U.S.), Microsoft also announced that those who purchase an Office 365 Home Premium or University subscription before September 28, 2013 would receive a one-year Xbox Live Gold subscription. Features The Office 365 service consists of a number of products and services. All of Office 365's components can be managed and configured through an online portal; users can be added manually, imported from a CSV file, or Office 365 can be set up for single sign-on with a local Active Directory using Active Directory Federation Services. Hosted services Business and enterprise-oriented plans for Office 365 offer access to cloud hosted versions of Office's server platforms on a software as a service basis, including Exchange, Lync, SharePoint, and the browser-based Office Web Apps suite. Through SharePoint's SkyDrive Pro functionality (formally known as SharePoint MySites, and distinct from the consumer-oriented SkyDrive service), each user also receives 7 GB of online storage. In lieu of Microsoft's enterprise software, the Home Premium plan for Office 365 instead includes 20 GB of additional storage for SkyDrive, along with 60 minutes of phone calls per month on Skype. Office applications Some plans for Office 365 also include access to the current versions of the Office desktop applications for both Windows (Office 2013) and OS X (Office for Mac 2011) for the period of the subscription. In the case of Office 2013 on Windows, it is installed using a "Click-to-Run" system which allows users to begin using the applications almost instantaneously while files are streamed in the background. Updates to the software are installed automatically, covering both security updates and major new versions of Office. A feature known as "Office on Demand" is also available, which allows users to temporarily stream an Office 2013 application on any compatible computer without needing to fully install it. Access to the Office Mobile apps for Android and iPhone smartphones are also included. Updates The Office 365 platform uses a rolling release model; updates to the online components of the service are provided once per quarter. On launch, the 2010 versions of server components were used with Office 365. These services were automatically upgraded to their Office 2013 counterparts upon its release in February 2013. With the introduction of Office 2013, Office division head Kurt DelBene stated that minor and incremental updates to the Office desktop software would be provided on a similarly periodic basis to all Office 365 users by means of the streaming system, as opposed to the three-year cycle for major releases of Office that had been used to the past. Security In December 2011, Microsoft announced that the Office 365 platform was now compliant with the ISO/IEC 27001 security standards, the European Union's Data Protection Directive (through the signing of model clauses), and the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act for health care environments in the United States. At the same time, Microsoft also unveiled a new "Trust Center" portal, containing further information on its privacy policies and security practices for the service. In May 2012, Microsoft announced that Office 365 was now compliant with the Federal Information Security Management Act: compliance with the act would now allow Office 365 to be used by U.S. government agencies. Plans Office 365 is available in a number of different subscription plans aimed at different needs and market segments, providing different sets of features at different price points. These include: *'Office 365 Home Premium': Aimed at mainstream consumers and families; includes access to most Office applications for home/non-commercial use (excluding InfoPath and Lync) on up to five devices, 20 GB of additional SkyDrive storage, 60 minutes of Skype international calls per month. **'Office 365 University': A specially-discounted version of Home Premium intended for users in post-secondary institutions. It is similar to Home Premium, except it is purchased on a discounted four-year plan, and only used on two devices by one user. *'Office 365 Small Business': Offers access to hosted Exchange, SharePoint, and Lync services only. *'Office 365 Small Business Premium': Aimed at businesses with 1-10 employees and limited IT experience. Offers access to the Office applications on up to five devices per user, plus hosted Exchange (with 25 GB mailbox), SharePoint (with 10 GB of storage, plus an additional 500 MB per user), and Lync services. *'Office 365 ProPlus': Offers access to the Office 2013 Professional Plus applications for up to 25 users on up to five devices per user. *'Office 365 Midsize Business': Aimed at businesses with 10-250 employees. Offers access to the Office 2013 applications from ProPlus, plus hosted Exchange, SharePoint, and Lync services. *'Office 365 Enterprise': Intended for use in enterprise environments. Offers access to all Office applications, hosted Exchange, SharePoint, and Lync services, plus enterprise-specific legal compliance features and support. Comparison Reception TechRadar gave the 2013 update of Office 365 a 4.5 out of 5, praising its administration interfaces for being accessible to users with any level of expertise, the seamless integration of SkyDrive Pro into the Office 2013 desktop applications, and the service as a whole for being suitable in small business environments, while still offering "powerful" options for use in larger companies (such as data loss protection and the ability to integrate with a local Active Directory instance). However, the service was panned for how it handled its 2013 update for existing users, and its lack of integration with services such as Skype and Yammer. References Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * *Office 365 for Government organizations Office 365 Category:Online office suites